1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing system for centrifugal or rotary pumps, consisting of a bearing seat or shell situated within the pump housing and of a centrifugal-pump impeller pivoting within the bearing shell on the intake port.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A bearing system is described in GB-PS 805 825. There, the bearing shell of a hydrostatic bearing is pressed into the pump housing, and an impeller having an elongated suction or intake port extends into, and pivots in, the shell. This is a complex and costly design in that it requires very precise machining of the inside of the housing in order to prevent misalignment in the assembly stage. A somewhat similar design is shown in DE-OS 30 11 380 in which a double-suction impeller, with both of its intake ports, is supported directly within corresponding bearing shells.
The intake port may be designed to also serve as the rotor of an electric motor as has been described in GB-PS 909 550.